


¡Solo es una planta!

by br0kenztar



Category: Death Note
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0kenztar/pseuds/br0kenztar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viñeta navideña.</p><p>No es cualquier planta, es un muérdago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Solo es una planta!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro

"¡Por favor Mello!"

"¡He dicho que no Matt!"

"¿Qué tanto daño te pueden causar unos adornos navideños?" peguntó el pelirrojo mientras hacía cara de puchero, pero el rubio parecía no ceder.

"¡No me vengas con esa cara perro pulgoso!" Mello le gritó fastidiado "¡¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el desastre que hiciste el año pasado?"

"Oh vamos Mello, admite que también fue tu culpa," dijo Matt sonriente para luego acercarse peligrosamente hacia el rubio, quedando sus cuerpos cerca y sus rostros a solo pocos centímetros, haciendo que Mello se sonrojara "¿O quieres que te recuerde que pasó después de que caí encima de ti cuando—?"

"¡N-No es necesario!" le interrumpió separándose, aun sonrojado, del pelirrojo.

"Bueno, entonces…" dijo un poco decepcionado "¿Puedo adornar?"

"¡He dicho que no!" gritó y se dio la vuelta para tomar su abrigo, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió un peso sobre una de sus piernas. Volteó hacia abajo y encontró al pelirrojo sosteniéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

"¡Por favor Mello!" le rogaba sin soltarlo "¡Aunque sea un adorno!"

"¡Agh está bien!" pero en vez de que lo soltara, Matt abrazó con más fuerza la pierna de Mello, quien tuvo que darle una patada con la otra pierna para que su extremidad fuera liberada "¡Pero solamente _uno_! Si encuentro mas o un desastre… ¡olvídate de tu regalo!"

"¿Me compraste un regalo?" el pelirrojo lo miró con ojos brillosos al rubio, quien por lo bajo maldijo por su gran boca.

"¡Regreso en un rato!" se despidió sin contestar a la pregunta del pelirrojo y salió del departamento. Matt aprovechó el momento para colocar el adorno perfecto.

Cuando el rubio regresó se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún adorno en la sala o una corona en la puerta del departamento. Creyendo que el pelirrojo ya lo dejaría en paz por ese día, se fue directo a su habitación. Estaba punto de cruzar el marco de una puerta hacia las habitaciones cuando Matt apareció frente suyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Ya estas feliz?" preguntó Mello cruzándose de brazos.

"Así es."  
"Bien, ¿y cuál es el ridículo adorno que pusiste?" Matt solo respondió con la mano apuntando hacia arriba. El ojiazul miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una planta colgada del marco. "¿Una planta? ¿Ese es tu gran adorno?"

"No es cualquier planta," le contestó "En un muérdago."

"Sigue siendo una planta, ahora déjame pasar que quiero ir a—" quiso pasar pero el ojiverde le impidió el paso "Matt, ¿no me escuchaste? Déjame pasar."

"No puedo hacerlo," dijo inocentemente.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Qué no sabes la costumbre del muérdago?" el silencio del otro lo tomó como negación "Cuando se sorprende a una chica debajo de un muérdago puedes… besarla."

El pelirrojo aprovechó para acercarse lentamente, tomando con cuidado la barbilla del rubio y aproximando sus labios a los de él.

"Un pequeño detalle, Matt…" el mencionado se detuvo a escasos milímetros "Yo no soy una chica."

Retrocedió un poco y le sonrió. "Casi pareces una, así que supongo que eso cuenta."

"¡¿Qué dijiste maldito—?"

Fue interrumpido gracias a los labios de Matt, los cuales se unieron de forma perfecta sobre los labios del rubio. Los gritos de Mello se ahogaron en el beso, quien no se pudo resistir porque besar al pelirrojo de algún modo lo tranquilizaba. Se lo dejaría pasar… solo esta vez.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
